1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions of matter containing certain nonionic surfactants and certain amine oxides. The compositions are high foamers and have good foam stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of amine oxides are known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,128, 3,666,632, and 3,202,714. It is also known that amine oxides can be added to nonionic surfactants to effect their foam properties.
Although such general teachings are known, it is difficult to find specific combinations of amine oxides and nonionic surfactants which are suitable for specific applications. Whether particular combinations will be effective for specific purposes is highly unpredictable.
One area of concern involves attempts to stabilize high foaming nonionic surfactants. High foaming surfactants are needed for a variety of applications such as for dishwashing detergents, hair shampoos, rug shampoos, and hand detergents. The problem with many of the high-foaming nonionic surfactants, however, is that the foam is not stable for long periods of time. Consequently, there is a need to find ways of stabilizing the foam in high foaming nonionic surfactants.